


Healing Death

by flareonfury



Category: NCIS, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: crossovers50, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe visits her great uncle and ends up changing history and saving someone important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crossovers50 (LJ community) prompt Reunion. I'm rewriting the shows history a bit… Smallville Season 7 took place the same year as NCIS Season 2. Plus Chloe's relations to a NCIS character of course. Wrote a sequel - so this is Part 1 of the HEALING KATE series.

Chloe Sullivan entered NCIS's morgue, shivering slightly at the memory of her own experience in one. She really didn't like being here, but she wanted to see her great uncle – her grandmother's sister's child. They didn't get a lot of chances to meet up with each other and with all the stuff that's been happening in Smallville the last few years, Chloe decided it was time to visit. It was night and she figured he wouldn't be busy so they could go out and discuss random history facts. She missed that from when she was younger when they used to visit more often before she had moved to Smallville.

Chloe paused as she saw her uncle talking to a dead person's body. Usually she would have figured the person was insane or meteor infected, but her father told her a long time ago Ducky often spoke to the dead as he operated on them.

Hearing the doors open, Ducky turned around and was about to tell Jimmy to leave, but instead found his little Chloe all grown up. "Chloe! What are you doing here?"

"I felt like I needed to spend time with you, plus I wanted to speak to you about something." Chloe stated, moving closer. She glanced towards the woman's body and found she was beautiful, however her death was not questionable. She had been killed by a bullet to the head. "Who is she? And don't you have an assistant helping you?"

Ducky sighed sadly and glanced down at his deceased co-worker and friend. "Caitlin Todd, the poor girl. I wanted to take care of her myself."

Chloe watched his eyes as he said that and realized that this person was very dear to him. "How long has it been since she died?"

"A few hours, why?" Ducky asked, confused and curious why his grandniece would be interested in something like that.

"Look, I'm going to do something and I want you not to touch my body while I do it, got it? I know I can trust you Ducky. If I don't wake up in twenty-four hours, call my friend," Chloe quickly pulled out a piece of paper and pen and quickly wrote down Clark's name and phone number. "You have to promise me that you won't touch my body."

"What are you planning girl? What are you talking about? I don't understand." Ducky tried to question the girl but she only shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," She said walking over towards the woman. She closed her eyes and put her hand on Caitlin's forehead where bullet wound was (1). She concentrated with all her might and she began to feel like a headache was coming, along with a lot of pain. She grimaced as she could see the bright light even with her eyes closed and she ignored her uncle's shouts. Several minutes passed and Ducky managed to slow Chloe's fall to the ground. Ducky shouted at her to see if he could get a response.

Nothing and as he felt for a pulse, there was none and when he moved to call for Jimmy he heard a sudden cough that came from neither his niece or himself. Ducky glanced up to the only other, well, body in the room and found himself watching a moving corpse of his fallen friend.

Kate blinked her eyes several times and as she took in her surroundings, she wondered why she was in the morgue and apparently on one of the tables. She shouldn't be here, the last thing she remembered was that she had just saved Gibbs' life. Kate grimaced as she shivered at the cold. It was then that she realized that she was naked and under a blanket. She let out a scream.

Ducky stared at her and watched unmoving as Kate pulled the blanket around her as she quickly sat up. Kate found him staring at her, "Ducky! What the hell is going on?"

"That's what I would like to know," Ducky whispered as Kate looked at him confused.

"Why am I here?" Kate asked, "and why am I naked?"

"You were dead…"

"Uh, no I wasn't," Kate disagreed. "I had a bullet proof vest on when I took the bullet for Gibbs."

"There had been another shot after that one… it hit you…" Ducky stated, paused as he studied her head. "Right in the middle of your forehead. There was no way you could have survived that."

"Yeah, but I'm not dead!" Kate cried, and Ducky nodded. Ducky looked down at his niece. "How can this be?!?"

"That's what I would like to know too."

 

**THE END. **

1\. I can't remember if the bullet went all the way through her head, but in my story it did.


End file.
